Best Thing I Never Had
by ChelleGambino
Summary: Song-fic: Song is Best Thing I Never Had by Beyonce! My first slash story and the pairings are Alex/Mike and Justin/Alex


**Best Thing I Never Had**

**This is my first EVER slash story, so please, no negatve comments. Thanks:)**

**Pairing is Miz(Mike)/Alex**

**Song-fic: Song is Best Thing I Never Had by Beyonce**

**1 Month Ago**

"Alex, what's wrong?" Justin Gabriel said as he saw his best friend, Alex Riley burst through the door of his locker room, bawling his eyes out. "That asshole! He dumped me." Alex forced the words out through his tear drained voice. "Who, Mike?" Alex looked at Justin as if he wanted to rip his head off. "Who the fuck else am I talking about, stupid ass?" Justin tried his best to comfort him even though he was acting like a total douche, but it really wasn't his fault right now. "Okay, just calm down, A-Ry. Tell me what happened." Alex sat up from the bench and wiped his tears. "Justin, it was awful. He just embarassed me in front of everyone and he had the fucking nerve to throw me aside for that dirty bastard Jack Swagger. I can't believe this shit, I mean he actually seemed like he was the one. I guess I just wasn't good enough for him" Alex then continued to cry. "Hey, don't think like that. Your the best thing that ever happened to that dick and what goes around, comes right back around. Trust me, he'll get his." Justin held Alex in his arms as he placed a a comforting kiss on Alex's forehead.

**Flashback**

Alex walked backstage. A huge smile plastered across his face. Mike told him earlier today that he had a huge surprise for him. Knowing Mike, it was probably something really flashy and extravagant. He quicken his pace when he saw Mike standing in a circle with a few of the other superstars laughing. He ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hey, Mikey!" The other superstars just stared at them and by the expression on Mike's face, he could tell he wasn't too pleased. "What are you doing?" Mike said through gritted teeth. Just then, Jack walked up and stood up behind him. "What the hell is he still doing here, Mikey?" Jack said laughing in Alex's face. "What is he talking about?" Alex said now getting worried. "Let me handle it, Jacky." He pulled Alex to the side, like it done him any justice. "How do I put this in words for someone like you? Um, it's over! I'm through with you. I need a real man, Alex and your just plain pathetic. So do us all a favor and get out of my face!" Alex felt like his whole world had just come crashing down at that moment. "You can't do this to me!" Alex cried. "I just did." Mike turned on his heels and walked away with Jack's hand entwined with his. Alex just felt numb. He couldn't move all he could do is stand there. Some kind of damn surprise.

***End Flashback***

It's been a month ago since Alex suffered his heartbreak with Mike. He had to admit, it hadn't been easy .He count the number of nights he had loss sleep shedding tears for him. He though he might have loved and Alex had allowed himself to believe that Mike felt he same way about him, but in all honesty, Mike was just using him. Alex was nothing more than sex to him. The whole situation did have a positive outcome. Since then, him and Justin had began dating and couldn't be happier. He never smiled this much with 'what's his face', as Justin could refer to Mike as. "Hey, love or should I say new WWE Champion?" Justin said as he unexpectedly came up behind him. "You ready to go home?" Alex kissed him lightly. "Yes I am, baby." Justin and Alex walked out of the locker room, lauging and joking around. Alex and Justin both stopped when they saw a sobbing Mike. "Mike?" Alex whispered softly. "What do you want?" Mike said harshly. "Baby, let's go. He's nothing but a waste of time." Justin was now getting impatient. Just being within breathing distance of Mike made his blood boil. "Give me a second, okay?" Alex demanded, telling Justin to wait in the car. "What happened, Mikey? Oh wait, let me guess, Jack broke up with you? Well you know karma's a bitch." Alex stood his ground. He was ten times stronger than he was then. "Please, Alex I made a mistake-"Shut the hell up! I don't want to hear any of your bullshit excuses. You know, I always thought you were perfect. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with you but blew it, so thank you so much Mike, for making the biggest mistake of your life. Because what goes around comes back around. You don't deserve my tears, I dogded a bullet with you and I thank God for that .By the way, I will always be the best thing you never had."

Alex turned to walk away, leaving a broken Mike in his past. He was looking towards the future; Justin, who just so happened to be the best thing he's ever had.

**So like I said, this is my first EVER slash story. I know most song-fics have the lyrics throughout the story, but it's really distracting to me, so I'm going to put them at the end. I hope you like it. Matter of fact, hit that little review button and let me know how you feel!:)**

**Best Thing I Never Had Lyrics**

**What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<br>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
>What goes around comes back around...<br>There was a time  
>I thought, that you did everything right<br>No lies, no wrong  
>Boy I, must've been outta my mind<br>So when I think of the time that I almost loved you  
>You showed your ass and I saw the real you<strong>

**Thank God you blew it  
>Thank God I dodged the bullet<br>I'm so over you  
>So baby good lookin' out<br>**

**I wanted you bad  
>I'm so through with that<br>Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had  
>I bet it sucks to be you right now<strong>

**So sad, you're hurt  
>Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?<br>You don't deserve my tears  
>I guess that's why they ain't there<br>When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you  
>You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you<strong>

**Thank God you blew it  
>Thank God I dodged the bullet<br>I'm so over you  
>So baby good lookin' out<br>**

**I wanted you bad  
>I'm so through with that<br>Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had  
>I bet it sucks to be you right now<strong>

**I know you want me back  
>It's time to face the facts<br>That I'm the one that's got away  
>Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life<br>Thank God I found the good in goodbye**

****I** used to want you so bad  
>I'm so through with that<br>Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>You turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>And I will always be the, best thing you never had.  
>Best thing you never had!<strong>

**I used to want you so bad  
>I'm so through with that<br>Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
>Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had<br>Oh I will never be the best thing you never had  
>Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now<strong>

**Goes around, comes back around  
>Goes around, comes back around<br>Bet it sucks to be you right now  
>Goes around, comes back around<br>Bet it sucks to be you right now  
>Goes around, comes back around<br>Bet it sucks to be you right now**


End file.
